Keep It On The Down Low
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: Nobody has to know.
1. Chapter 1: The Powerhouse

**Listen girl, you want me but he needs you**

**Yet you're tellin' me that everything is cool**

**Tryin' to convince me baby to do as you say**

**Just go along and see things your way**

* * *

><p><strong>Smackdown July 11, 2014 Ottawa,<strong>** Ontario, Canada**

Catherine Joy "C.J." Perry or better known by her ring name Lana was dating The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev. She was bored out of her mind when she's at home with Rusev, all he'd ever do was go to the gym and work out and barely had any time to spend with her. She obviously grown tired of him anyway, she also got tired of him talking about how he hates American people and everything that America stands for. Although she was raised in Riga, Latvia she was born in Gainesville, Florida. Thus making her American as well. Right now she was in the back while Rusev was getting ready for his next match to 'squash' the man he was going up against was The Powerhouse of the Shield, Roman Reigns.

Reigns pushes him to the corner and punches away at him. Rusev reverses a whip into the corner, but Reigns explodes out of the corner with a clothesline, however Rusev doesn't fall down. Reigns ducks a clothesline and hits a leaping clothesline. Reigns avalanches him in the corner before punching him. Reigns then hits a Samoan Drop. Reigns leaves the ring and hits a running dropkick to the side of his head as Rusev hangs out of the ring. Reigns gets in the ring and connects with a Superman Punch. Reigns sets up for a spear, but Randy Orton runs down and snaps him off the top rope.

Rusev was very upset that Lana wouldn't let him perform the Accolade on Roman Reigns. Lana would have let Rusev crush Roman but there was something about Roman that she couldn't help but feel cheery about him.

When Rusev was away somewhere, Lana went to go look for Roman. She kept on walking around until she found him sitting alone texting. She took a deep breath in and walked over next to him.

"Hello." She said. He looks up and noticed the blonde in front of him.

"Uh hi." He confused that the Ravishing Russian, Lana would come and talk to him like she's doing.

"Are you looking for something or someone?" He asked.

"Well no I just thought I should come and talk to you for a while."

"Bout what?"

"Well um, you did awesome in your match tonight." Reigns looked at her with a confused look.

"What did you say?"

"I said you did awesome in your match tonight."

"Shouldn't you be upset that I almost speared your little Bulgarian boyfriend down till Randy got involved?"

"Well yes I very much should be upset but Rusev and I aren't on good terms as of late."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll be honest here Rusev is acting well...damn it what do you Americans say about how people act like an..." She said looking a finishing word from Roman.

"Like an ass." He said.

"Yes, and I've grown tired of him as of late and I just need a guy to...well. I'm not really good as these words like I used to be but I need a guy to make me feel better, and make me happy and warm and beautiful. I need a guy to..."

"Fuck?" Lana turned to him in a shocked look.

"Excuse me?"

"You want someone who you can fuck, right?"

"Well yes." She said in embarrassment.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I was hoping that...maybe you could do it."

"Uh huh? Rusev isn't putting it down right like he should isn't he?"

"No." She said looking embarrassed.

"So you want me to fuck you, right?"

"Yes please just once and I won't ask again."

"Actually I wouldn't mind if you ask me, anytime. Because I've been waiting on you to ask me for something like that."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah, but its not gonna happen sweetheart."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going somewhere afterwards."

"Oh okay, then." She said before turning around and walking away from him

"But..." He said, she stopped and turned back around to him.

"Yes?"

"By midnight you can come by my hotel room." He said standing up and towering above her.

"I'm going to fuck you like an animal." He said as she gasped at him for whispering that into her ear. She saw him walk away from her as she began to feel wet underneath her skirt. She knew she was going to meet him at midnight and decided to go back to the hotel and get ready.

It was late. She was warm and soft beneath the duvet. The bedroom door had creaked as he had pushed it slowly open. The light beside the bed, still cast its golden glow over her hair, spread across the pillow. Her arm outstretched, resting against his imaginary shoulders, as she had caressed his empty space before falling asleep. He stood in the doorway and watched her as she slept. Her hair was thick and shiny, her shoulders bare where the duvet had slid away from her. He could see the outline of her bottom - her hips pushed up from the mattress. He knew that her knee would be bent, as if hooked over his body. She always slept like this, holding him close - even in her sleep.

He smiled. He took a step into the room, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his tie free from his collar. Both were dropped casually onto the chair that stood in the corner of the room. He hooked his hands behind his neck and arched his back into a stretch. It had been a long day and she had been on his mind for most of it. He peered through the bedroom curtains onto the deserted street outside. A lone feline prowled through the shadows, its tail upright as it sauntered past, perhaps also heading home to curl up with a warm, soft mate. It made him smile. He pulled the curtains closed and turned back to face the bed.

Her sleep was deep and she hadn't stirred. He unbelted his trousers, and pushed them to the floor, stepping free from the constraints. His hand absent mindedly moved to the front of his boxers, and he stroked himself through the soft material. He felt the familiar tingle in his loins, and the twitch as his cock hardened. He wondered whether to continue. Should he just stand here and masturbate while watching her sleeping form? Should he slide in beside her and hope that his movement was enough to wake her? Should he sleep first and wait until morning? He always woke hard as a rock, and tomorrow was Saturday, so there would be no need to rush. His hand still moved on his cock as he pondered.

She opened her eyes - still sleepy and unable to focus, but with the feeling that he was in the room and watching her. She raised her head from the pillow and looked at him. He stood in just his boxers, his hand on the front of his groin, his hardness apparent even to her sleep filled eyes. She smiled at him and he walked towards the bed. He stood close to where her head lay, and moved one knee onto the bed. She reached out her hand and placed it over his, both of them now massaging his hardness. Her touch made him gasp, and he felt himself harden even more. She leaned closer and let her lips mould around the shape of his cock through the material. She felt his hand in her hair, pushing her mouth onto him. She sucked gently, pulling the fabric into her mouth, knowing that the tiny butterfly kisses would arouse him even more.

Her hand moved to the waistband and she pulled his boxers down, smiling as his hard cock sprang into view in front of her. She resisted the temptation to take him deep into her mouth, instead just watching his cock. Marveling at the ridges and veins, the colour of the engorged head, the drop of pre-cum that had erupted from the slit, her intense focus, making him twitch.

After what seemed an eternity, she parted her lips and let her tongue slide delicately over the slit, drinking up the liquid that spilled. She heard him moan, and pushed her tongue hard into the opening. Her hand gripped around the base of his shaft, and she guided him into her mouth, letting the ridge of his cock settle comfortably inside her lips. She sucked hard, letting her teeth rake gently across the soft skin. His hand in her hair, he tried to push her further onto him. Her mouth worked on his cock, her tongue licking across the slit, her teeth gently nibbling. She parted her lips wider and slid them lower down his shaft, rubbing the soft tip of his cock against the roof of her mouth. His breathing was coming in short rasps. The duvet had slid from her body and he looked down to see her nipples hard and erect, and the roundness of her breasts. He wanted her. He stretched his hand and cupped her breast, letting the flesh shape into his palm, squeezing gently. A moan escaped her lips and she momentarily lost focus, tingling at the sensations such a simple touch had aroused in her.

He used the moment to pull himself away from her mouth, and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He leaned down to her and held her breast in his hand. His tongue touched the bud of her nipple and her body arched in response. He rubbed her breast across his cheek, feeling the hard nipple respond. He let the tip rub across his nose, nuzzling his face into her softness. Small, jerky gasps escaped from her lips. She was desperate for him to suck the nipple into his mouth. She longed for him. He moved his mouth to her nipple, sucking the warm flesh between his lips. Her fingers wrapped in his hair, holding his head to her breast. He kissed all around the nipple, his tongue licking the dark areola feeling her responses coursing through her body.

Her hands moved down to her cunt and she stroked along the wet pussy lips, soaking her juices onto her fingers. She moved her hand up to her breasts and rubbed the juices from her sex over her hard nipples. His face was so close, he could smell her aroma. He wanted to taste her and slid his tongue lazily across her nipples, slow, teasing licks, each one pulling a gasp from her lips. As he licked he moved his hand down across her stomach, towards her mound, letting it rest there, his fingers just inside her wet pussy lips. He felt her hips push up toward him and allowed the tip of one finger to brush across her clit. As her desire grew, he kissed slowly down her body, across her soft tummy, his mouth tracing the route his fingers had used. His lips molded across her clit and he sucked the hard bud into his mouth, his tongue pushing against the hood.

He could feel her body begin to writhe, and his hand moved along her pussy to the entrance to her cunt. Her voice urged him on, wanting to feel his fingers inside her pussy, pushing deep. He slid two fingers into her cunt and heard her gasp and felt the constriction as she squeezed her cunt around his digits. He pushed deeper, and she pulled her legs wider apart allowing more penetration. His tongue flicked across her clit before his mouth pulled away. He felt her soft pussy lips and gently sucked them between his lips, her juices exciting him more. The lips stretched and pulled as he played with her with his mouth. His fingers curled slightly inside her deep cunt and he stroked inside her walls. She moaned loudly, as her climax approached, he could feel her body tensing, her breathing deep, crying out to cum. His mouth closed over her pussy and he kissed her sex intimately. She came. Her body juddered and short raspy breaths broke from her mouth, as he ate her pussy, his fingers still curled inside her cunt.

He stood up beside the bed and looked down at her. She was flushed and beautiful. He wanted her. She wanted him. His cock was rigid and he longed to be buried inside her. He moved on top of her, her hand guiding his cock, expertly placing him near her entrance. She held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He tasted of her. Her tongue played in his mouth. Their lips became one. Their bodies joined. His cock slid into her cunt and they both gasped in unison, as his slit rubbed across her cervix. She pulled her knees back, as he thrust hard inside her. He needed to fuck her. She needed to be fucked. A rhythm quickly developed, each thrust pushing her into the bed. She used her muscles to squeeze around his shaft, holding his cock tight within her cunt. Her hands were on his back, stroking, caressing, and feeling the soft hairs on his shoulders beneath her touch. He could feel her nipples pushing into his chest. The delights of her warm, wet cunt teased his cock. He needed to cum now, he could feel it. His balls ached; he wanted to unload inside her.

Her cunt was milking him; she was desperate to feel him shoot inside her. She kissed him harder; she could feel how close he was to cumming. His breaths were quick, each one ending with a gasp. Her eyes locked on his. She wanted to scream. Her fingers dug into his back, her hips pushed up to meet him. His shaft buried deep in her cunt. He gasped then his body pulsed as his cum filled her pussy. Heat pulsed through his body, the power of the climax coursing through him. Her mouth tasted his lips as he came. She could feel his cock twitching against her clit and her climax was pushed over the edge. The scream came. A cocktail of sensations centered on her cunt, exploded inside her. Pleasure washed over them. His cum and her juices combined inside her.

They lay like that for a while, neither wanting to break free, the gentle trickle of his cum oozing from her pussy, tickled against her leg as it escaped. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him tightly to her, his head rested on her shoulder. Their breathing lapsed into a steady rhythm. Sleep came.


	2. Chapter 2: The Showoff

_**Secret lovers is what you wanna be**_

_**While making love to him girl, you're silently calling on me**_

_**What is a man to do in a situation like this?**_

_**I feel there is something that I, I don't wanna miss.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RAW July 21, 2014 Miami, Florida<strong>

Rusev circles around him before hitting some kicks. Rusev backs up and circles him again. Khali swats him back and chops him in the corner. Rusev looks angry before punching him to the corner. Rusev sidesteps a kick and punches, but Khali head-butts him back. Khali then boots him in the face. Khali puts him in the corner and chops him a few times. Rusev hits a throat thrust before running into a brain chop. Khali grabs him on the apron, and Rusev kicks him in the side of the head. Rusev hits a running thrust kick while Khali is on his knees. Lana says, "Rusev – crush!" Rusev then applies the Accolade for the victory.

Lana was sitting alone with her red business suit dress while sitting with Rusev. She sighed lightly to herself realizing that she grown tired of the Bulgarian brute but she couldn't leave his side because it was her job to stay along side him and plus she didn't want to break his heart, she felt as though she did enough of that when she had sex with Roman Reigns behind Rusev's back. She still felt wet, now that she thought about that night with Roman, it made her mouth water. She to close her legs to hide her from being wet in front of Rusev. She know she asked Roman to fuck her only one time but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed sex and she needed it now, and since she knew Rusev wasn't going to satisfy her needs, she had to go get it.

She finally got the chance to go look for Roman again but inside of bumping into Roman, she bumped into a show off, Dolph Ziggler.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine." She said.

"Hey aren't you that Russian chick that be with that big Bulgarian dude."

"Yes I am."

"I see, well you're more beautiful up close then you are out in the ring out there."

"Thank you," she said shyly, taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Are you sure you're all right, love?" he asked.

"Well Rusev being difficult lately and hardly notice me and probably thinks that I'm not even beautiful anymore. But nothing hurts anyway. I'm a big girl; I can handle it."

"Indeed you are. And a beautiful young woman, if you will pardon me saying so. I'm Dolph Ziggler. And who may you be, love?"

"Lana." she said.

He then began to stroke her face gently. "You are a beautiful woman. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

She could feel herself growing excited as he stroked her face, her nipples pressing against her bra, her own shirt seemed to tingle every inch of skin it caressed. She seemed hypnotized by those incredible blue eyes, and for the first time, she noticed his build under what he wore; strong shoulders, long legs and slim hips.

"Here it's best if we go somewhere private before Rusev comes over here." She said to Dolph as she let him to a closet with multiple doors. She looked for the door to open and finally found one where she lead Dolph in there with her.

Instead of feeling frightened by this man touching her, she was growing incredibly turned on. She crossed her legs and shyly looked down. This was not the kind of man she had expected to attract.

"There's no need to be shy with me. I won't hurt you. You are too lovely to hurt."

She felt the blush creeping back up her neck and onto her face. "And no embarrassment either. Stand up, love. I want a better look at you."

"Take off your dress." The command was unmistakable, and she was shocked at his sudden request; even more surprised herself by following his orders, stepping out of her short and showing her entire legs.

He then came over and pulled off her top and sport bra in one sweep, baring her breasts underneath as he looked into her eyes. Lana was now naked and vulnerable in front of a practical stranger.

"My God; what a beautiful sight you are," he said sexily.

Lana was still a little embarrassed; she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Uh-uh...", he shook his head at her attempt to hide herself. It wasn't until he reached down to stroke himself that she noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. Once seen, her eyes seemed fixed there.

"Come here, love," Dolph said as he held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he gently put her back to the ground.

Once there, he put a hand on one of her hips and gently reached out for her shoulder with his left hand, and with his right hand now off her hip, took her trembling left and put it on his now complete erection.

She could feel it pulsing through his pants, and it gave her a surprising feeling of power. She resolved to let him lead her.

He seemed to anticipate her response, and gently used the hand on her shoulder to lower her, so she was lying down completely on the ground.

Lana wasn't sure what he wanted from her next, but she was growing excited at the thought of this man about to be with her.

He seemed to growl in his throat and said in a throaty whisper, "I want to make love to you so much."

Then his hands were tracing her curves, from her feet up her legs to the hip. Then he was stroking her breasts and stomach with one hand, while his other hand was suddenly massaging her groin.

"Oh, you want to also, don't you?" He nuzzled her neck. "You are so wet, my love."

"Yes. It's been so long for me since I did this."

Then, he was reaching around and stroking her with a finger. "Let me take care of you, love."

When his finger brushed her clit, she wriggled a bit, but his hand on her stomach held her. His slow trail from clit to hole and back was calculated to make her squirm.

She turned her head to one side and bit her tongue to keep from moaning. She wanted desperately for him to tell her what to do, something, anything she could do to make him stop teasing her.

"I know what you need," he told her.

She raised her hips slightly in response.

"Not that yet, love." He cupped her calf up to his face and began to trace his tongue up the inside of her leg.

When he reached the swell of her mound, he gently slid the tip of his tongue between the lips of her sex. When he slowly entered her with his tongue, he brushed her clit again and she cried out.

Then he stopped and waited for her to settle down again before he began circling her swollen bud with slow, languid movements. She lost sight of everything else as she slowly built toward ecstatic pleasure.

Just as she felt herself ready to dissolve into total bliss, she began to buck her hips unabashedly at his mouth, and he stopped and pulled away from her.

"I don't think it's time for that yet, love."

Before she could completely capture her feelings, he was pulling her into a sitting position, and she saw that he had undone his pants, and his erection was exposed.

She looked at it, and saw it was thicker than that of some of the men she had been with. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away, she could taste the salty musk of her own arousal, and somehow it only turned her on more.

Then he put his hand behind her head, and guided her over his throbbing penis.

"Now, my love, if you want to be allowed pleasure you must give pleasure. Show me you know how to suck cock."

The tone he used made her quiver with a need she didn't recognize. She moved to lick the head.

She had done this a time or two with a couple of "fuck buddies;" this time was different though. Dolph's erection promised pleasures, and his manner assured her he would deliver them.

Somewhat less timidly, she began to use her tongue and mouth to both lick and create a suction in her mouth.

"Stroke my balls when you do that…that's it, love…...you are so good," he encouraged her as she slowly began moving down the length of his penis.

Soon she was stroking his testicles lovingly in her hand as she licked and sucked on his engorged cock as he began moving his hips up to meet her mouth. She was no longer the one moving.

With his hands on her head, he was fucking her mouth. Suddenly, she seemed to catch the rhythm of it and her throat began to relax.

She started to relish the feeling of his desire for her. She could feel her swollen clit rubbing the skin around it, and her wetness was beginning to seep down her thigh.

Suddenly, he pulled her head back with a near-roar of lust and pulled out of her mouth. He picked her up with one hand and lay her back.

With the other hand, he stroked his cock, aching with need, and directed it at the junction of her willingly spread thighs before he thrust into her all at once, pulling her hips to his.

When he felt her tight walls give in under his invasion, he stopped and held her to him as she cried out.

Then he laid her back and stroked her clit with his thumb while he kept himself motionless inside her.

She began to moan once again, and the surprise of his entry was replaced by lustful need.

"Please," she moaned to him.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, my love," he asked this as he began rubbing her with greater and greater speed.

"Oh, God, just fuck me. Please fuck me."

She began crying out as she reached her orgasm, and her hips jumped involuntarily, trying to impel him to move inside of her.

Without a word, he began thrusting in and out of her again, with methodical pacing. When he pulled her to a sitting position again, she could feel her overwhelmed walls stretching to take him, and the friction of his body pressed against her stirred her clit again.

She began moving with him, clutching his shoulders. She was crying out in multiple orgasms as he fucked her with abandon, but he did not speak.

He only clutched her hips more tightly as he began to slam into her. The animal scent of sex was taking over the air and seemed to intoxicate them both as they fucked on the ground, both of them being neglected sexually until now.

Just when she felt another orgasm building, he clenched her ass in his hands and began to twitch inside of her as he came, sparking her own orgasm.

When both had finished, he lay her gently down, kissed her on the mouth, and stroked her body softly again.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her.

She was now very relaxed and felt safe with him. Perhaps she had found her love in a most unlikely place. After having sex with another man again, Lana began to feel even more beautiful than before, she felt like the happiest women in the world. She and Dolph got back dressed after doing it.

"Wow, you sure do know who to milk a man now do you?" Dolph laughed.

"I know a thing or two."

"I see, I hope we could continue this sometime."

"I'm looking for to it." She gave Dolph one last kiss before going back to be with Rusev with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Anti-Diva

_**You say you want me, but he needs you baby**_

_**Tell me, what am I gonna do**_

_**About this fuckin' threesome love affair**_

* * *

><p><strong>WWE Smackdown July 25, 2014 Orlando, Florida<strong>

Before the match begins, Paige takes a microphone and wants to set the record straight. Her and AJ are still friends. Paige says she likes AJ. She also likes Naomi.

The bell rings, and Paige puts her hand out for Naomi to shake. Cameron's music hits, and she comes out to the stage. Naomi stares at her, so Paige attacks her from behind. Paige hits the Ram-Paige before applying the PTO for the win.

Lana had just had sex with two men without Rusev finding out about it, she didn't want to keep cheating on him behind his back but she did needed attention and she knew she wasn't getting any from Rusev. Lana then realized that with her good looks and charm, she could have any man she wanted as long as she asked them to please her. With a big smile on her face she went to go find another man to charm again. She looked around the place there were so much good looking men that she didn't know who to pick, so she kept going till she found someone else who wasn't what she had expected.

"Hello, there." The woman greeted, Lana turned out to see the Anti-Diva Paige.

"Hello?" She said to the British woman.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh well I was looking for someone."

"Oh really who I'll look for them for ya."

"Well I'm actually looking for a man."

"A man? Weren't you with that man named...Rudy?"

"Rusev, and I'm not really considering him as a man." She said confidently.

"Really?" Paige said surprisingly.

"Well yeah and so I'm looking for a man to..."

"Fuck?"

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it."

"Well, that's a start."

"Well yes so I need to find one immediately."

"Well honey, I don't think you going up to a guy asking him to fuck is really...necessary."

"Well not to be mean but isn't that what you American girls do?"

"Well actually I'm from Norwich, England and plus not a lot of girls do that."

"Well what can I do?"

"Well I can actually tell that of course sex is kinda more exciting with another woman than it is a man."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me." She said as she led Lana with her. They ended up in the nearest closet where Paige closed the door and locked the door.

"What are we going to do?" Lana asked. Paige turned around to see Lana just the sight of it was already turning her on.

"Just relax, pumpkin."

She couldn't believe how good this felt, being completely shaved, and as she lied there stoking the length of her body, from her tits all the way down to her silky smooth pussy, she then felt Paige climb up next to her on the table, touch her lips and she gently start stroking her pussy along with her.

"Do you like that, pumpkin?"

Smiling up at Lana, Paige then took her fingers and lightly stoked her best friend's now bare lips as she replied, "Yes I do."

"Are you sure?"

Leaning back Lana closed her eyes tightly and then cried out, "Oh god... that feels... that feels incredible... don't stop Paige... oh please don't stop," as Paige lightly stoked her pussy. As she laid back down on the bed and rolled her head from side to side, Lana slowly brought her hands up to her breasts and slowly brushed over them, then down across her stomach, out to her thighs and then back up over her now shaved pussy lips, which were absolutely sensitive to even the slightest touch. She couldn't believe how good this felt, being completely shaved, and as she lied there stoking the length of her body, from her tits all the way down to her silky smooth pussy, she then felt Paige climb up next to her on the bed, touch her lips and she gently start stroking her pussy along with her.

Gasping softly, Lana then felt Paige slowly insert her two fingers between her shaved lips and gently began to massage her clitoris. The feeling of Paige's graceful hands lightly teasing her smooth bare lips, while she herself massaged her own breasts was driving her insane.

"There doesn't that feel so much better now that you're shaved?" asked Paige, as she gently assisted Lana in getting her newly shaved pussy off, while she herself stroked her own smooth lips with her other hand. The sight of Lana lying there with her eyes closed, gasping erotically for air as she masturbated, was making Lana's pussy so wet as well, and as she watched her best friend slowly reaching her climax, all Paige wanted to do at this point was burry her face in that freshly shaved mound.

"Oh yes... oh god yes Paige... it feels amazing..," cried Lana in reply as both she and Paige continued to stroke her completely shaved and smooth pussy. Then arching her back Lana cried out, "Oh god!" as she screamed and came for the first time.

Slowly Paige took her finger from between Lana's legs and then brought it up to her best friend's mouth, as she was now panting for air. Gently she carefully dipped her now pussy drenched fingertip into Lana's mouth as she playfully said, "Mmm here... see just how sweet your pussy tastes now that it's shaved." She watched for a moment as Lana just sucked her own juice off her fingertip and then slowly pulled it out and licked what little taste was left off herself.

Yet that wasn't enough for Lana, as her pussy was now practically on fire. Looking up at her best friend, her deep blue eyes filled with desire, she then pulled Paige close and the two of them lovingly kissed for a moment as Lana whispered, "Paige... I want you." It hadn't been the first time that the two of them had made love. It was their special thing, something they shared only between each other that not even the boys new about. It didn't mean they loved their boy friends' any less; just that this was their special way of showing affection of each other.

Climbing over and straddling Lana's waist, Paige gracefully glided her hands up along the inside of her thighs, over her bare pussy lips, then her stomach and finally across her tits. She gasped softly for air as Lana stroked her legs, and then reached behind, and pulled Lana's hips closer to her head. Spreading her legs wide, Helen gently dipped her now dripping wet pussy down and onto Lana's mouth. As she felt her best friend's tongue gently tracing its way along her shaved and wet lips, Paige cried out as she screamed, "Oh yes... that's it Lana.. Mmmm, just trace my shaved pussy lips with your tongue."

Lana did just that, as she pulled Paige's thighs in even closer, her tongue gently licking away all of Helen's sweet moistness, as she gently traced her way along those smooth lips and then lightly teased Helen's clitoris. As she did so, Lana heard Helen cry out in pleasure again. As she buried her tongue deep in Paige's shaved pussy, she opened her eyes and enjoyed tracing the sights from Paige's shaved pussy, right up through her tits, and to her face with seem contorted with pleasure as she gasped again loudly.

Pressing her shaved box down hard against Lana's face so that she could feel her best friend's tongue deep up inside of her, Paige continued to massage her breasts. The feeling of Lana's tongue working itself back and forth inside her shaved box was absolutely amazing. As she felt herself starting to come hard, Paige closed her eyes cried out, "Oh Lana that's it... yes, yes, yes..," before arching her back as another wave of sopping wet juice came forth and moistened her lips.

"Mmmm did you like that Paige?" asked Lana as she gently rolled her best friend onto her back and finished lapping up Paige's latest batch of sweet juices. From the sound of Paige's labored breathing she knew she had done a good job as she lightly stroked the inside Lana's thighs.

"Yeah but you know what I'd like even more right now?" asked Paige. "To taste you're freshly shaved pussy in my mouth," she purred.

Lana didn't need anymore coaxing than that, as both she and Paige got into a sixty-nine position and brought their bare pussies to each other's faces. Delving once again into Paige's shaved box Lana this time began by just lightly tracing her tongue along Paige's smooth skin. Knowing that after climaxing like that Helen would need a moment to just relax and catch her breath.

What Lana wasn't ready for though was the intense feeling of Paige's tongue as she began to eat out her pussy. It was an amazing feeling, having no hair down their, as the tip of Paige's tongue traced its way all over Lana's now shaved lips. In a way she still couldn't believe just how much more sensitive shaving her pussy had made her. Everything felt so much better and as she gasped with pleasure, Lana began to understand why Paige enjoyed having a shaved pussy so much.

Paige meanwhile was enjoying the rewards of her labor as she both ate out Lana's freshly shaved pussy and felt her own dampness being slowly savored away by her best friend. The sweetness of her friend's freshly shaved pussy was intoxicating and Paige just seemed to lose herself in it as she poked her tongue back and forth while stroking the outer edges of Lana's shaved lips with her thumbs. She took careful time to make sure Lana realized the difference between having good sex with a man and a woman is that female is like tracing your own body but with someone else's body. Paige's orgasm had once been and traced delicately along her lips.

"Well that was a bit fun...I guess." Lana said. She always thought she was a man type of person, she had no idea that sex would be so fun with a woman as well.

"Glad, you enjoyed it. To be honest I had no idea you were the unknown bisexual type."

"Me neither." She said.

**A/N: Up next I'm doing a Funkadactyl, review or pm me on which one you think I should do.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Funkadactyls

**A/N: This one's for my number 1 fan Raquel The Writer, enjoy!**

Ariane laughed nervously as she held the dress in front of her. "Hey Lana, what about this one?" Lana shot her a look of death over her shoulder when she caught site of the hideous garment. "Do I look like a slut to you?"

"Well... If the dress fits." She trailed off as Lana made a fake attempt to swat her.

Tomorrow was the reunion and neither of the girls had anything to wear yet. Shopping for days they were having no luck. Things were beginning to look desperate for both of them.

Ariane and Lana were best friends and remained still to this day. So naturally when the invitations got mailed out they decided to go together. Neither woman had found that "special" someone.

"Ohh..oh.. I found it. Look at this one!" Lana whipped around holding in front of her what appeared to be road kill made into fabric. "You have got to be kidding, no way!" Ariane screeched as she started after Lana. Chasing each other through the department store, they stumbled into a clearance rack off to the side. "I am going to..." Ariane started but paused as she noticed the rack full of clothes. Lana glanced over shoulder.

"Wow, look at these Ariane they are perfect!" Lana picks out two, floor length gowns both similar in design but one was her favorite color, black, and the other was Ariane favorite color red. She gushed in excitement and clutched the dresses to her. "Here hold yours up to you. I think it is the right size." Ariane examined the tag, size 6, should be perfect.

"What about yours is it the same size? Might need more room up top for that chest of yours." Ariane laughed out loud. Lana swatted her, "Jealous?"

They were perfect for the event, Ariane mused. The design was a silky shoulder less halter top, with the front plunging low, and the back was completely exposed. The dresses were very sexy, yet formal enough for the occasion. They would defiantly turn heads tomorrow night.

Being friends for over ten years the girls were very comfortable with each other. However lately Ariane was beginning to wonder about Lana. She knew that Ariane was bisexual, and even preferred women to men, when Ariane decided to confide in her a month ago. The girls had always changed in front of each other, they even skinny dipped together on many occasions. But Ariane would never put their friendship in jeopardy. Telling her best friend was the most difficult yet fulfilling thing she had done. However, Lana's modesty was growing by the day much to Ariane's confusion. She had already decided that she was going to talk with Lana about this today. She didn't want anything to ruin her friendship with her. Taking a gulp she looked at Lana. "Hey, is everything okay with you?"

Lana flashes her the winning smile and innocently asks, "Why do you ask girl, of course I am okay." Just then a sales associate breaks into thier conversation.

"Would you ladies like to try those on?" Lana turns immediately dodging the conversation. "Of course, thanks."

The two girls follow the lady to the dressing room where she places them in neighboring rooms. The top is open to allow for conversation between the rooms. Ariane starts again, "Lana if there is something bothering you would you tell me?" There is quiet from the other room. The rustling of the dress stops and Ariane hears Lana clear her throat. "Well... I do have something that is on my mind." Relief washes over Ariane as she excitedly asks, "What? You know you can tell me anything!"

Ariane was nervous, but wanted to get this in the open. Lana began "Well... I don't know how to say this girl."

"Say what?" a knot forming in her throat. Her only fear was losing Lana as a friend. Looking at herself in the mirror, the dress looked stunning. She slipped out into the hall and tapped on Lana's door. "Do you have yours on?" Trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it looks...amazing. Here come in." Ariane hears the lock slide open. She pushes the door open and slides into the dressing room. The two girls stand side-by-side admiring each other in the mirror. Lana had two inches on her at 5'7 and her breasts were slightly fuller in a C cup than Ariane's. But over all the girls maintained the same shape, each were about 110, but curvy. The only difference was the striking color of their hair. Lana sported a striking mane of golden blonde, surfers would be envious, while Ariane's hair was a honey blonde, in the light you could see ribbons of red running through her hair.

Each dress hugged its owner's body perfectly. Glancing down at her feet to check the hemline Ariane catches a look in Lana's eye. "So, what's going on?" Ariane looks straight into the mirror catching Lana's eye.

"Well" Lana begins, "I have been doing some thinking about what we talked about."

Ariane interrupts, "Lana, you are being very vague with me, what's bothering you!" Lana turns to face her friend in the room, "Is this about me and being bi?"

Lana stammers slightly, " NO, it is about me and my curiosity." She drops her head in slight embarrassment. Ariane's confusion is apparent on her face and Lana decides to continue. "I have always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. The gentle softness of the body, slow caresses, sensual kissing... and when you confessed you had already experienced this, and I think I got a little jealous." Lana's description of lovemaking was turning Ariane on so she stepped back in the room, placing her back against the closed door.

"Oh girl, don't be mad at me, please. I didn't mean to be jealous of you."

"I'm not mad at you Lana. Thank you for telling me what's wrong. I am going to go get changed, okay?" Ariane starts to turn to open the door and Lana reaches out to stop her. "You are mad."

"No, just want to go" Ariane is confused. "Have I upset you girl?"

"No, its just the way you were talking was starting to turn me on Lana. And I don't want anything to come between our friendship." Lana reaches out and takes Ariane's hand and places it on her breast. Ariane can feel the tightness of her nipple through the cloth.

"I don't want anything to come between us either." Ariane is stunned. Glancing at Lana she stammers, "But are you sure?" Lana reaches over and begins to play with Ariane's breast through the thin material of the dress. Ariane feels her pussy get wet instantly.

"Girl, I trust you, so will you please shut up and touch me."

Ariane doesn't hesitate and reaches for Lana. She pulls her body against hers. She can feel the heat through the thin fabric of their dresses. Their thighs meet, their breasts brush together and Ariane feels her pussy moisten. Reaching up she pulls Lana's head towards her.

Ariane licks her lips.

"I have wanted to kiss you girl, for so long."

Ariane flicks Lana's mouth with her tongue. "Really?"

Ariane leans in and presses her mouth against the softness. Lana lets out a moan. Ariane tickles the outside of her mouth with her tongue and Lana's mouth opens eagerly. Gently probing her mouth with her tongue, Ariane feels Lana's nipples tighten against her. Breaking Ariane leans in and presses her mouth against the softness. Lana lets out a moan. Ariane tickles the outside of her mouth with her tongue and Lana's mouth opens eagerly. Gently probing her mouth with her tongue, Ariane feels Lana's nipples tighten against her. Breaking away from her, Ariane stands back to look at Lana. Her nipples are pressing against the dress for release, her skin is flush, her lips moist with their recent kiss.

"How was that Lana?" she asks tentatively.

Lana looks her in the eyes, "Wonderful, but..." Ariane brings her back into her embrace and runs her hand up the front of the dress, stopping to flick a nipple. Tracing up her neck to her jaw line, then stopping her finger in front of Lana's mouth. "Shhh. don't say anymore. Just enjoy." Sliding her arm around her she keeps her close. With her other hand she slowly traces down the front of the dress, reaching the plunge in the neckline she slides her hand in and cups Lana's breast. She takes her thumb and rubs it over the nipple, watching as Lana's body starts to shake.

"Ohhh...Ariane... I am..." Lana gasps. Ariane unclasps the back of the dress and the top falls leaving Lana topless in front of her. She looks down at her breasts. "Lana, you have the most exquisite breasts. They are just the right size, and your nipples are perfect circles of sexy." Ariane sighs as she fondles them.

Slowly bending over she brings her mouth down to the right breast and begins kissing the nipple gently. She feels Lana's breath deepen, and takes her nipple into her mouth. She begins suckling on the nipple and feels Lana's body shiver in response. Ariane slides her hand under the dress and up Lana's inner thigh; gently reaching her pussy she strokes the dip between her thigh and her mound.

Ariane can feel the smooth bare pussy through the panties and can't restrain anymore as she slips her fingers into Lana. Lana moans and looks down at Ariane.

"You are so wet." Ariane gasps and begins sliding her fingers in and out of Lana's tight pussy. "Oh, girl, I am so turned on. I want to cum so bad."

Lana throws her head back in ecstasy as Ariane finds the tight nub of her clit and begins rubbing it with her thumb while continuing to pump her pussy with her fingers.

"I am going to make you cum, like you never have before." Ariane stands up.

"Turn around and slip out of that dress."

Lana immediately obeys. Keeping her back to her Ariane runs her hand up the back of her thigh and over her ass. Lana is wearing a sexy black thong. She runs her hand under it and gently tugs it back. Lana moans as she feels the fabric pull tight against her clit in the front. "Oh my..." Lana throws her head back.

Ariane pulls the panties off and turns Lana around. She looks at her. "You might want to sit down, right there." Pointing to the dressing room bench.

"Why?" Lana asks innocently.

Ariane kneels down and runs her hand back up Lana's thigh until she reaches her pussy. It is puffy with need and Lana's cream was beginning to run down her lips onto her thigh. Slowly Ariane licks the outside of her pussy, tasting Lana's sweet juices. Lana gasps at Ariane and immediately sits.

Ariane crouches in front of Lana, "Good girl, now spread those legs for me, so I can lick your pussy till you cum." Lana's legs fall open.

"Please taste me...oh." Lana moans as she reaches for Ariane breast. Ariane leans away. "Oh, no sweetie. You can have your fun in a few."

Ariane starts slowly, licking the outer lips before dipping her tongue deep into the folds. Licking slowly to the clit, she brings it into her mouth and begins to suck. A gasp from Lana confirms her enjoyment. Then gently she begins to nibble on her engorged clit. Lana's reaction is overwhelming when she looks down to Ariane, "Oh my god, yes please bite my clit, I want you to bite me!" Ariane is floored, and starts to bite down on the button as Lana's body begins to buck.

"Oh Ari... bite, I am going to cum...ahhhh!" Lana's body pushes against Ariane mouth. Ariane taking her queue slips her fingers deep inside her pussy and begins stroking her. Within moments Ariane feels her pussy clenching her fingers as Lana's orgasm overtakes her.

Sitting back on her heals, Ariane licks her lips as she taste Lana's sweet cum. Without warning Lana is kneeling in front of her, cupping her head.

"That was so incredible Ariane."

"I am glad you enjoyed your first time with a woman." Ariane began, but was cut off as Lana kisses her (this wasn't her first time with a woman recently). Lana licks at Ariane's lips and slips her tongue into her mouth. Breaking away Ariane stammers "Lana you don't have to..."

She places a finger over her lips, "Shh, I can taste my cum on your lips, believe me I want more." Her eyes are wanton with desire as she slides her hand up Ariane thigh and to the edge of her pussy.

"Please, have a seat." She gestures with her hand to the bench. Ariane moves to the bench and Lana is immediately between her legs. "I haven't done this, so let me know if it is good, okay?"

She begins to stroke up her thigh and stops at her lips. Very carefully she begins to stroke the slit. Ariane leans back in pleasure as she feels Lana's fingers slide into her wet folds. "Oh my Lana, yes please." Her fingers have found her tight pussy and begin to pump, first one finger then Lana slides in two, then three. Pussy filled, her thumb begins to flick at her plump clit. Moans of pleasure slide out of Ariane as she arches her back. Using her dew dropped fingers Lana slides down farther to Ariane's ass where she begins to gently flick. Ariane looks down, "Lana, you naughty girl, if I didn't know better I would say you want to play with my ass."

Lana dips her pinky in, "Would you like me too?" She begins probing deeper as Ariane's breathing becomes erratic. "Oh yes, you don't even have to answer, my dirty little slut." A grin spreads over Lana's face. Ariane's body is shivering and pulsing in front of Lana.

Using her other hand to stimulate Ariane's clit she begins pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy and ass. Watching Ariane arch her back and rub her breasts Lana begins to feel her pussy get wet again. Looking over Ariane's body, her rounded breasts the nipples tight with excitement, down to her hips. Lana then glances down at Ariane's wet pussy, Lana watches as she fingers her. Almost instantly Ariane cums as she feels her body pulse, and both tight holes clench down on her fingers. Lana feels the pulsing and reaches between her legs with her other hand and begins to play with her clit. Within a flash she is having an orgasam as her hand is locked in Ariane's.

Leaning forward she pulls Ariane to her mouth and they kiss. Bodies pressed together the girls begin to become aware of their surroundings. A giggle escapes Ariane. "Oh, dear."

Lana stands up and admires her flushed body in the mirror. Ariane stands pulling her against her. "Lana, you are wonderful, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Turning to face Ariane, she kisses her. A slow passionate kiss, their lips hot against each other. Lana's hands are behind her head, holding her in the embrace. After a pause, she pulls away. "Ariane, I would say this brings our friendship to a new level. You have some teaching to do. I want to go back to your place and clean up, what do you say?"

A glint of desire crosses Ariane's face, "I could defiantly use a shower, and so could you." With that she spanks Lana's ass. "Oh, yeah, we better pay for this first." Ariane and Lana glance down at the crumpled mess of fabric.

Lana reaches over and flicks Ariane's nipple. "I want more Ariane."

"We better hurry then." Ariane stammers as she feels her pussy moisten again. "I will meet you at the register." And she quickly scoots out of the room.


End file.
